Sparkyville, USAEpisode 11: Ready, Aim, DRAMA!
by HPDrummerman
Summary: During a Christmas get-together at Charlie Brown and Sally's house, Violet tries to assassinate the entire Brown family, but Patty tries to stop her with tragic results. Lucy gets the best news of her life; she's being released from prison early due to good behavior and completing her court-ordered anger management courses.
1. Prologue

Episode 11: Ready, Aim, DRAMA!

**PROLOGUE**

_December 24, Sparkyville, USA, 8:30 PM, Ace Memorial Hospital_

A gurney rushed through the doors with a patient sustaining a gunshot wound to the head. The wound was bandaged up until they could get the patient into surgery. That patient was one Patty Swanson. She was in and out of conscience on the way to the hospital. The doctors were working on her intensely. They were trying to save her life.

_ How did I get here? From working at Gray Industries to clinging on to life as we speak? Well I know HOW, but the WHY is a whole other subject. Maybe I felt I needed to atone for my own sins of the past, to make up for what I did to him myself growing up. One thing was for sure, I hope I was able to stop her from inflicting any more damage than what she did to me. Of someone there was able to subdue her._

"Doctor!" It was Mary Jo. She was working the nightshift on Christmas Eve. "We're ready!"

"Okay," said the doctor. "Let's head for the operating room. Stat!" And they wheeled Patty into the operating room.

_Head hurts so much! I see a girl there. The tag says "Mary Jo". That must be the lady Linus is talking to._

"M-M-M-Mary Jo?" said a really groggy Patty.

"Shh, just relax, miss," said Mary Jo. "You'll be all right."

"I-I-I know L-L-Linus," Patty managed to say, still half conscience.

"You know Linus?" asked Patty.

"Lifelong friend of h-h-his. My n-n-name is P-Patty."

"Nurse we need to operate," said the doctor. "Get me two bags of C.C.'s, Stat!"

"Right away, doctor," said Mary Jo. "I'll be back Patty, you hang in there."

_A lot of medical mumbo-jumbo. Have no clue what they're saying, but they are trying to save me. I feel a mask being put on my face. It's nitrous oxide. They're putting me to sleep. Think they're going to operate on me to remove… the… bullet…_

"She's under," said the doctor.

"Here's the C.C.'s you needed, doctor," said Mary Jo.

"Thank you, nurse," said the doctor. "Well, let's get started."

**UP NEXT, HOW IT ALL UNFOLDED…**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: 8 AM**

_12 ½ Hours Earlier…_

Charlie woke up to see Pat getting dressed for work. He was surprised to see her working on Christmas Eve, as he was off from the recruitment center. Cormac and Kevin went to be with their families a few days earlier. So he was wondering why she was working that day.

"You have to work today?" he asked.

"I do, Chuck," Pat answered. "Ray will close the diner early, though, so I will be back for our Christmas Eve shindig tonight with your folks and our friends."

"I was worried there for a minute," said Charlie.

"Oh, Mary and Monica are coming, too," said Pat. "Hope that's okay. Mary's not too close with her parents and Monica's live on the other side of the country."

"That's no problem, Pat," said Charlie, with a smile. "Linus, Franklin, and Eudora are coming, too."

"What about Schroeder?"

"He told me he was going out with his mother. He said she hasn't been the same since his father died."

"I had no idea he died."

"Schroeder doesn't talk about it much, himself, due to him not being that close with his old man when he was alive."

"It's the exact opposite with me. I miss my father every day. I miss him telling me that I was his rare gem."

"I know you do, babe. I hope you can be my rare gem, too."

"Oh, Chuck!" The two kissed. "Well I better get to work before I'm tempted to rejoin you in bed!"

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight."

"You know it!" And Pat left for work.

Later at Ray's Diner, Pat and Mary were serving the guests food. The diner was packed as last-minute Christmas shoppers were out full force. Mary joined Pat for a smoke break during a lull in the action.

"Why didn't Ray close the place down for Christmas break?" asked a tired Mary.

"You know Ray will stay open long enough to make a buck, Mare," said Pat. "We're lucky to even have Christmas off."

"True, but still, it is a bit much," groaned Mary.

"We just need to survive until 3 o'clock. Then after cleaning up, we're free. And Chuck said it was fine for you and Monica to come to his place for the get-together."

"Sweet! Well we better get back in there before Ray comes looking for us."

"You read my mind." And both women went back in to finish their shift and serve the guests their food. Pat was starting to feel better with Charlie back in her life and with them dating now. If Marcie returned, it would really be perfect for her.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PRELUDE TO MADNESS**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: 11 AM**

Patty was working at Gray Industries cleaning the main floor. Grant had gotten off one of the elevators going to lunch when she saw him. She decided to talk to him for a bit to see how Violet was doing.

"Hey, Mr. Gray," she greeted.

"Oh, hello, Patty," Grant said, sadly.

"Something wrong, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm worried about Violet. She's been acting strange ever since I fired her from here."

"Now that you mention it, I saw her not too long ago at the mall. She was talking about how her problems would soon be going away, and stuff like that."

"She said something about having something big planned for tonight and tomorrow. And it having to do with the Brown family."

"She STILL blames them for her troubles?! When is she going to get it through her thick skull that SHE and SHE alone is the reason for her problems?!"

"I couldn't tell you, Patty. I'm worried sick about her. And I don't want to upset her mother. She had just returned home from rehab and I don't want her to relapse into her vices again."

"Well, hang in there, Mr. G. I'll pray for you."

"Thank you, Patty." And Grant left for lunch. Patty decided that she would trail Violet that day and see what she does. She knew where she stayed, but not the actual apartment number. So after work, she would head over there for a while keep an eye on her.

At Violet's place, she was making the final preparations on her revenge plot. She knew it would have to be done when it was dark. There was no turning back now, as far as she was concerned. The Brown family was going to meet their demise that night, she decided. She pulled out a large black case. When she opened it, she looked at the contents. Inside was a pistol with seven magazines, all loaded with ammo. She also had a standard 6-shooter revolver as a backup, also with extra barrels loaded up. She also had a silencer so that no one on the outside could hear shots being fired. She was ready for war.

Violet didn't go out that day. She didn't even go to her favorite coffee place to get some coffee for the morning. She had a lot to do before nightfall at her house. She picked out all black, so people outside could not see her sneak up to the Brown's home. Many folks, family and friends, were worried about her and her mental state. After getting fired from Gray Industries (some would argue after getting demoted BEFORE her firing), all she talked about was the Brown family and how all of her problems were their fault. That how she acted towards people was because of them. She was believing her own hype.

"Enjoy this day, Charlie Brown," she said to herself, "because soon, I will be rid of you once and for all! And that goes for your family, too! I'd include Snoopy in the mix, but he's already dead."

Just then her cell phone rang. She went to answer it. "Who the hell is this?!"

"Violet, it's Eileen."

"Eileen?!" Violet hadn't heard from Eileen since their high school days. "Haven't seen you in ages. To what do I owe this call? And how DID you get my number?!"

"First, I ran into your mum at the mall," said Eileen. "She gave me your number to reach you at. Secondly, I wondered if you would like to come down to the pub for some drinks and catch up."

"Actually, Eileen, I have plans tonight. However, I will be free after Christmas, so we could meet then."

"Sounds good, Vi. Where do you want to go to?"

"You know Shermy has his own bar now?"

"I know all about the Bronze Beagle, dearie. I meant another pub on the north side of Sparkyville called Gary's Place."

"We could do that, Eileen. So for the day after Christmas, we could do that?"

"Sure. I will be in touch, Vi."

"Okay then. Thanks for calling Eileen. Talk to you later." And Violet hung up the phone. She was willing to hang out with Eileen because she was as bad as Violet was. Plus she wasn't like Patty, who was sympathetic to the Brown family. But was Eileen as vengeful as she? That would have to wait until after Violet was done with her mission.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE CLOCK IS TICKING, PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: 4:30 PM**

Pat and Mary were wrapping up the day at Ray's. Ray had decided to close the diner early so everyone can go celebrate Christmas with their families. Even though he liked making money at his place, he knew a lot of his employees would like to be with their families. Plus he had his daughter visiting from out of town, as his ex-wife figured she would love to see her father for the holidays.

"Hey Reichardt," he began, "any plans you have for Christmas?"

"Just spending it with my man," Pat responded.

"And I will be with my Monica," added Mary.

"Just remember, both of yous haveta be back here at 6 AM December 26, sharp!" ordered Ray.

"Yes, captain!" said both ladies.

"And knock off the 'captain' business, will ya?" he groaned. "Anyway, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Ray," said Pat. "We'll lock up for you."

"Thanks." And Ray left to meet up with his daughter.

"So you still coming over to Chuck's?" asked Pat.

"We will be there," said Mary.

"Great! His parents are visiting, too."

"They aren't opposed to same sex couples, are they?"

"Oh no. They are okay with all kinds of people. I told them about you and Monica and they said to invite you and her over."

"That's great, Pat. As I said, I will be over. But first, we need to shut this diner down and I need to get out of this waitress uniform!"

"I hear you there!" And both ladies closed up the diner and headed out to get ready.

At Gray Industries, Patty was also wrapping up her day. She had went to her car when she spotted Violet arguing with her father. She hung back but watched it unfold. Violet was screaming loudly.

"IT IS THE BROWNS FAULT I'M IN MY PREDICAMENT NOW, DADDY!" she wailed. "THEY FUCKING NEED TO PAY!"

"Violet, baby, listen to yourself!" Grant pleaded. "You're blaming an entire family for what you, and ONLY you, are responsible for! It's not rational."

"RATIONAL?!" shrieked Violet. "CHARLIE BROWN HAS BEEN A PROVERBIAL THORN AT MY SIDE FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER, THEN HIS BITCH OF A SISTER COSTS ME MY LUCRATIVE JOB AS COO HERE, LEADING TO ME BEING FIRED BY **YOU**, MY OWN FATHER! AND YOU SAY I'M BEING IRRATIONAL?! WELL DADDY, DEAR, I AM AS RATIONAL AS ALL FUCKING GET-OUT, AND WHILE THEY WON THIS BATTLE, TONIGHT, I WIN THE WAR! T' was the night before Christmas, when all through the Brown's house, THIS BITCH DELIVERS THEM COMEUPPANCE, **AND IT WON'T BE A FUCKING MOUSE!**" And she got in her car and slammed the door, and sped off. Patty decided to follow her in her car to save her from herself. Luckily, Violet went back to her place, probably to get ready for her revenge. Patty waited and stayed a safe distance so she wouldn't be spotted by Violet.

She waited until about 7 in the evening when Violet finally reappeared dressed all in black, carrying a bag. Patty got worried. She feared the worse for Charlie and his family. She figured now was the time to rectify the years of torment from her by saving the Browns from their would-be assassin. As Violet took off for seemingly the Brown's household, Patty followed close behind.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SACRIFICE**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: 7:55 PM**

The Christmas Eve get-together at the Brown household was in full swing. Charlie, Sally, their parents, Silas and Maureen, Pat, Mary, Monica, Linus, Frieda, Pig Pen, Schroeder, Franklin, and Eudora were all there. Linus would have brought Mary Jo with him, but she had to work late at the hospital. Schroeder had went out with his mother as planned, but decided at the last minute to join up with the gang. They all were enjoying each other's company and catching up with one another. It was a great party to say the least.

"So, you and Pat are now officially a couple?" asked Schroeder.

"We are, Schroeder," said Charlie, smiling.

"It took a while, but I finally got Chuck for my own," added Pat.

"We are happy for you, Charlie," said Linus.

"Thanks, bro," said Charlie.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you all, I finally got an email from Marcie the other day," Pat announced. "First she apologized for not staying in touch for so long, as she was going through some stuff and needed time to herself. Second, she has been living in Belfast for some years now."

"Belfast?" asked Pig Pen. "As in Ireland?"

"You got it!" said Pat. "Anyway, she told me that after school over there gets out, she's moving back home in May."

"No way!" said Frieda.

"And she has a boyfriend named Ted," Pat continued. "She wants him to meet everyone. He won't be coming with her at first, but he'll join up in a month or so after she arrived."

"That's awesome!" said Sally.

"We finally get to meet the famous Marcie Carlin," added Mary.

There was a knock at the door. Charlie went to answer it. It was Cormac coming over for the party.

"Merry Christmas, sir," he said.

"Come on in, Cormac," said Charlie, warmly. "You don't have to call me 'sir' tonight. It can be just 'Charlie' for tonight."

"Okay, Charlie," said Cormac, with a smile. And he entered the house where everyone greeted him. When he saw Sally standing there, the feelings he had for her as a kid came coming back. She was pretty as a girl, but as a woman, she was beautiful. He figured she had a boyfriend. And it was Linus, who happened to be there. But Linus wasn't with Sally, or had any interest to be with her.

"How have you been, Cormac?" said Sally, hugging him.

"Pretty good, Sally," said Cormac.

"How do you like working with my brother at the recruitment center?"

"It's pretty good. He's a great boss."

"Are you dating anyone?"

"No. Not right now. Are you?"

"Not at the moment, but I am interested in someone. I just hope he's interested in me." And she glanced over at Linus, who was chatting with Franklin and Pig Pen. Cormac look dejected. She was still holding out hope that Linus would date her.

Around that time, Violet, who had stayed in her car waiting outside of the house, finally got out of her car. Patty was behind her a few cars down. Violet reached inside her bag and pulled out the pistol. She loaded the clip and grabbed the spare clip to use. Then she placed the silencer on the barrel of the gun. She slowly approached the house and looked in the window. She saw the Browns and their friends having a good time.

"Well it looks like the whole gang is here," Violet said to herself. "Too bad. I just wanted to do the Browns in; now it looks like I'll have a whole massacre on my hands."

"VIOLET!" She turned around to see her former best friend.

"Patty?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You are about to kill the entire Brown family!"

"So what if I am?! They deserve what's coming to them!"

"Jesus H. Christ! Listen to yourself! What DID they actually do?! Was it because of how you treated Sally at Gray Industries and you were called out on your abuse of her and the other interns?! Was it because you beat up that one intern that got you fired after you were demoted?!"

"How do you know all of this?!"

"I saw you as you were doing it, Violet! You may be an adult physically, but mentally, you're that same snobby little entitled insecure little girl who makes it a point NOT to invite people to parties and tell them about it! You're the same person who gloats about her father and says describes how better he is than anyone else's father! And you are still looking to torment Charlie Brown!"

"SO WHAT IF I AM?! HIS EXISTENCE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT A HEADACHE FOR ME!"

"OH BOO FUCKING HOO! FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE, ACT YOUR AGE AND NOT YOUR SHOE SIZE, VIOLET GRAY!"

"FUCK YOU, PATTY SWANSON, AND FUCK THE ENTIRE BROWN CLAN! **I WILL MURDER THE ENTIRE BROWN FAMILY AND EVERYONE WHO TRIES TO STOP ME!**"

**"NOT IF I STOP YOUR SORRY ASS FIRST, BITCH!"**

And both women wrestled in front of the Brown house. Patty tried to grab the gun from Violet, but it was a struggle. All of the sudden it went off. When Violet looked, she realized the gun hit Patty on the side of her head. She was still alive, but barely.

"Patty?!" Violet meekly said, tears starting to form.

"Y-y-you sh-sh-shot me, V-V-Violet," said a groggy Patty.

Violet dropped her pistol and fell to her knees. "I didn't mean to do it, Patty!" she said, now crying. "I'm so sorry! I meant to kill the Browns, not you!"

"PUT YOUR GODDAMN HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" said a voice from behind Violet. It was Charlie, holding his own camo-colored pistol at the brunette. "Stand up and turn around slowly!" When she did, he was shocked to see who it was.

"Violet?!" he gasped.

"Why couldn't you have stayed a failure, Charlie Brown?!" she wept.

Not too long afterwards, Violet was placed under arrest for stalking, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, and assault with a deadly weapon. Patty was taken to the hospital to get life-saving operation done on her. Everyone at the house was shaken up at what had transpired. The party was affectively over. Sally was comforted by her brother.

"Why would she try to murder us, Charlie?' she asked.

"Because Violet was sick in the head, Sally," Charlie responded. "I couldn't tell you why she did what she did. All I know is that it was more to it than me being wishy-washy and dull as a kid. Something more sinister, but I don't know what." After the police got the information from everyone, they all left for the hospital to see what was going to happen to Patty.

_**Back to the present  
11:30 PM**_

Patty had emerged from surgery where they successfully recovered the bullet. The swelling in her skull had went down, as well. She was placed in a medically-induced coma to heal from her wound. The doctor told her family and friends that she should make a full recovery in a matter of weeks, and should wake up in days. Charlie, Sally, Silas, Maureen, and Pat all went back home to the Brown's house. Mary and Monica also went back to their place. Linus stayed to talk with Mary Jo when she went on lunch. Eudora and Franklin joined Pig Pen and Frieda and went to Pig Pen's place to hang out a bit. Patty wasn't far from any of their minds.

**NEXT CHAPTER: TWO DAYS LATER…**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: 12PM, DECEMBER 26**

_Hennepin County Hall of Justice_

_The Parole Hearing of Lucy Van Pelt_

"Ms. Van Pelt, I looked over your files and I have to say I am impressed at your progress in your anger management," said the judge presiding over Lucy's parole hearing. "And because you successfully completed your court–ordered anger management and counseling, showed that you were a model prisoner, and kept up on your prescription for your bipolar disorder, I will grant you an early release after the new year. There are a few stipulations. Of course, as you probably know, you will have to report to your parole officer once a week. That is normal in these cases, though. Also you will have to stay in a halfway house for one month, then you can live wherever you want to live. And finally, because of the Personal Protection Order placed against you by Schroeder Klimt, you are not to seek out, or have anyone seek out for you Mr. Klimt or have any contact with him for the rest of your natural life. Do you understand everything that I have told you, Ms. Van Pelt?"

"Yes, your honor," said Lucy. "And I can assure you, I will be a model citizen once released. And as for Mr. Klimt, those feelings I've had for him no longer exist. He will have nothing to worry about, for I will honor the PPO filed against me."

"Very well, Ms. Van Pelt," said the judge. "You will still have a few days left at Hennepin County Women's Correctional Facility, but on January 2nd, you will be released. We are in recess." And the judge hit the gavel and left the bench. Lucy was escorted to an awaiting van to transport her back to the prison. She was elated. She was about to be a free woman again. And she meant what she said about Schroeder. After seeing how vindictive he was about her early release and filing a restraining order against her, she wanted nothing to do with him, about as much as he didn't want anything to do with her. As far as she was concern, she was dead to him. As for everyone else, she couldn't wait to see them again.

**THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE IN EPISODE 12, "ONE LEAVES, AND ANOTHER ARRIVES"**


End file.
